


Снеговик

by robin_puck, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Снеговик

Снег сыпал мелкий и сухой как крупка, но под колесами машины неизбежно превращался в липкую полужидкую кашу и разлетался в стороны. Видимость была паршивой, и Атсуши даже выключил музыку, чтобы не отвлекаться: в своей реакции он был уверен, но снег в Токио все-таки явление необычное, мало ли кто как поведет себя на дороге в состоянии стресса. Он не слишком любил ездить по городу именно поэтому: слишком много людей вокруг, все спешат, и никогда не знаешь, у кого могут сдать нервы, особенно в нестандартной ситуации. То ли дело милые сердцу сельские дороги! Транспорта мало, людей на обочинах – еще меньше, только колосится на полях какая-нибудь капуста или сельдерей. Иногда он серьезно думал о том, чтобы организовать собственную студию звукозаписи и расположиться где-нибудь на живописных задворках между лесом и храмом, но, обсудив эту идею с директором группы и просчитав все убытки, которые принесет такое решение, был вынужден смириться с существующим положением дел. По крайней мере они старались арендовать студии не в самых оживленных районах, где-нибудь рядом с тихим парком или маленькой улицей баров… Вот только дорога каждый день совсем не настраивала на умиротворенный рабочий лад и приходилось терять время, морально настраиваясь перед записью.  
Парковка перед студией была маленькой, на четыре машины, и на мгновение Атсуши расстроился, что три остальных парковочных места были уже заняты, значит, все, кто работают сегодня, уже на месте, и времени просто посидеть и прийти в себя особо не будет. Он поставил машину в свободный слот и вышел. И остановился, заметив занятную картину.  
На узкой полосе газона вдоль парковки, сейчас основательно засыпанной снегом, торчала чья-то обтянутая голубыми джинсами задница. Атсуши прищурился: задница имела знакомые очертания и азартно шевелилась, то приподнимаясь вверх, то опускаясь вниз, к пяткам своего владельца. Понять, чем был занят хозяин задницы, труда не составило: он сгребал голыми руками снег и сминал из него комья, дул на озябшие пальцы, потом слеплял комья вместе и снова тер покрасневшие ладони одна о другую. Снеговик. Здоровый, причем. Весь снег собрал, до какого дотянулся, ваятель.  
С трудом подавив детское желание скатать снежок и запулить между призывно вздернутых ягодиц, Атсуши достал из машины захваченные на всякий случай шляпу и шарф.  
– Чего такой кривой? – спросил он, подходя. Имаи оглянулся и радостно осклабился, узнав его.  
– Почему кривой? Ничего не кривой.  
– Ну косо же.  
– Нормально, – он похлопал снеговика по верхнему шару. – Концептуально.  
– А, понятно, – сказал Атсуши, усмехаясь, и протянул Имаи шляпу с шарфом. – На.  
– О! – обрадовался тот. – Точно. Как раз не хватало.  
Имаи водрузил на снеговика шляпу и обмотал шарфом.  
– Смотри. На тебя похож… Очки дай?  
– Ничего не похож, – возмутился Атсуши. – Где вообще похож? А очки не дам, они мне самому нужны.  
– Жадина. А я вот пожертвую… – он покопался в кармане пиджака и достал небольшую ярко-оранжевую морковку. – Вот. Мой обед, между прочим.  
– У тебя опять диета?  
– Угу, – Имаи с сомнением посмотрел на морковку. – Но если никому не сказать, то можно и свининки поесть, как думаешь?  
– Не знаю насчет свинины, но это – весь обед? Она и для носа снеговика маловата.  
Имаи посмотрел на него так, будто его озарило, причем, явно какой-то сомнительной идеей.  
– Почему нос? – сказал он сдавленным от восторга голосом. – Это не нос.  
С видом фокусника он воткнул морковку в нижний шар снеговика и радостно добавил:  
– Это пипирка!  
Господи.  
– Пипирка, – обреченно повторил Атсуши. Этому человеку пятьдесят лет, а он до сих пор говорит «пипирка»!  
– Пипирка-пипирка! – Имаи рассмеялся и с гордостью оглядел дело рук своих. – Вот теперь – вылитый ты.  
Атсуши глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и постарался посчитать до десяти. Но уже на трех плюнул, наклонился и подобрал горсть снега.  
– Ну, держись, – многообещающе посоветовал он, сминая липкий снег в отличный, жесткий, безжалостный снежок.  
Имаи радостно завопил и побежал прочь, к дверям студии, и Атсуши от всей души влепил ему снежком по заднице. И пусть скажет спасибо, что не по пипирке.  



End file.
